The technology of turkey calls is indeed widespread and pervasive. Turkey calls have been used throughout the years so as to summon wild turkeys into either bow or rifle range. The concept of the turkey call is that the sound of a turkey can be duplicated by mechanical or pneumatic means. When a turkey sound is artificially created, then the wild turkeys are likely to respond to the sound by approaching the sound or otherwise moving from cover. It is generally the goal of all turkey calls to replicate the sound of a turkey as closely as possible.
There are three specific categories of turkey calls: friction-type calls, latex calls, and wingbone-type calls. Conventionally, the friction-type calls utilize a mechanical action so as to duplicate the sound of a turkey. For example, one type of friction-type call employs the rubbing of a plastic striker against a surface of slate. Other types of friction-type calls require the rubbing of one type of wood against another type of wood. This loud sound produced by the rubbing of the surfaces is intended to duplicate the sound of a turkey. Unfortunately, friction-type calls are normally quite bulky. They are generally inconvenient to carry during a hunting expedition. The friction-type calls do not function properly when the hunting conditions are wet or very humid. Many times, the friction-type call is detrimental to the hunter's intentions because the friction-type call often squeaks inadvertently. This causes the wild turkey to hear the hunter's approach and enables the turkey to escape from the hunter. It is also important to realize that friction-type calls have the disadvantage of producing, generally, the same sound all the time. Since the friction-type calls produce a constant type of call, they do not effectively replicate the varied sounds of a wild turkey.
Latex calls are normally configured in metal and plastic so as to fit within the mouth of the hunter. By breathing along a latex surface, a turkey-type sound is produced. Since the latex calls are carried in the mouth, they can be generally uncomfortable, can cause a gagging sensation, and can cause potential choking hazards. Latex calls are very hard to learn. It often takes weeks or months to properly master a latex call so as to duplicate the sound of a turkey.
The wingbone-type call is generally considered the type of call which most closely replicates the turkey's sound. The wingbone-type call has been used in turkey calling since prehistoric times. Archeologists have documented many instances of what appear to be rudimentary calling devices left by American Indians. The Indians taught early frontiersmen how to use the wingbone call. By the time turkey hunting articles began to appear in 19th century periodicals, many people were familiar with the wingbone. The wingbone call is usually assembled by taking the smaller bone from the wing of a wild hen turkey: the radius of the forearm. The bone is thoroughly cleaned of all of its marrow. After cutting off nearly one-half inch from each end of the bone, the ends are made quite smooth with a file. The round end of the bone is packed and glued into the end of a piece of reed cane joint approximately two inches long and three/eighths inch in diameter. Another joint of cane is placed on the piece and glued together. That joint of cane can be cut until the right tone is produced. Some use the other two larger bones from the wing instead of cane. The flat end of the bone is used as the mouthpiece. Although the wingbone call has historical significance, it has generally been considered very difficult to learn and is seldom used in modern turkey hunting.
Usually, callers learn to "kiss" the wingbone in order to make reasonable yelps. The sounds are obtained by pulling in air while properly placing the lips around the wingbone, much like a clucker. The wingbone often yields unrivaled kee-kee runs, but rendering them properly is a measure of only the truly accomplished turkey hunter. It is very rare where the wingbone call user is able to produce thunderous, realistic gobbles. In addition, wingbone-type calls can have a great deal of variance between the individual calls due to the large variation in bone sizes. After thorough analysis, it was found that the wingbone-type call is not raspy enough to exactly duplicate the sounds of a turkey.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a turkey call that more closely replicates the sound of a turkey.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wingbone-type call that is relatively easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a turkey call that is relatively inexpensive, easy to manufacture, relatively compact, and very light weight.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a turkey call that can produce a wide variety of turkey sounds.
It is an additional advantage of the present invention to provide a turkey call that will not wear out and can be used in various weather conditions.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.